Darkness of the Flesh
by IamAnubis
Summary: As he began to slip into unconsciousness Harry’s mind travelled back, back several days…back to the beginning. Back to when it all went wrong.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just kidnapping him by force for the duration of this fic. Later he will be returned...maybe.

**A/N: **Going to put my notes at the start rather than the end this time because…meh, I wanted to.

As some of you have no doubt realised Friendship, Love and Life is currently on hold until I get some motivation back. In the meantime I present you with a standalone fic I dreamt up today portraying a much darker future than most futuristic fics. I don't intend at this point to write a chapter two, its meant to be just a solo chapter. But if I get good enough reviews I might consider it.

Hope you all enjoy it, and please read and review.

**Darkness of the Flesh**

"What have I done?" the cracked voice of the boy everyone had placed their hopes on said quietly.

Harry's knees buckled beneath him and him came crashing to the ground, his wand slipping from his bloodstained hand as he fell, clattering quietly as it hit the floor. He was still for a moment, as if gathering his strength, before reaching out with his right hand to attempt to grasp the limp hand of the lifeless corpse splayed out across the floor in front of him. Slowly the hand moved, and it shook as it moved, but before it could reach the corpse to make contact it froze.

The pain in Harry's scar, which had not abated in a long time now, almost doubled in intensity and Harry's hand clapped over it, applying force to try and make the pain cease. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, he knew it was a sign of weakness, and _he_ would see, but he couldn't help himself. The pain was so intense…

He did of course know what was coming. The pain in his scar only reached this pitch when…there it was…but it was unlike normal. No voice, merely something that sounded like…laughter. A cold, high-pitched laughter rang through Harry's head, overwhelming his senses. It wasn't as though Harry hadn't been expecting this; he would have seen Harry do it through the use of his usual means, he would have seen what Harry had done to…no. He couldn't think of that yet. It was too soon. He couldn't think what he had done…yes, for it was he that had done it, regardless of what _he_ had been doing.

As he began to slip into unconsciousness Harry's mind travelled back, back several days…back to the beginning…to…no. He didn't want to remember this, not now. However Harry knew that he had no choice, ever since the moment _he_ was forcing him to recall he had had no choice. His mind was being manipulated against his will, and there was nothing he could do to stop it… Slowly the laughter faded as Harry slipped back into the memory…

_The loud crack of a wizard apparating sounded and the noise echoed around the high walls of the Atrium. Harry was left standing on a plinth in the centre of what had once been the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Of course, it had been months since the fountain was last in place. Ever since the Dementor attack upon the Ministry the statues had been reduced to a litter of rubble, and barely a puddle of water lay in the fountain's pool._

_Harry didn't marvel at the wreck the fountain was now, he didn't even look around at the rest of the chamber. From the moment he appeared his eyes were focused upon the far end of the chamber, near to what had once been the security wizard's desk. There a tall figure clad in black hooded robes stood, his arm raised, directing his wand at a figure floating in mid air who was twisted into the most unnatural shape possible._

_Harry started towards the figure, jumping down from the plinth and starting a sprint towards the figure, but its cold, harsh voice brought him to a halt before he reached it._

"_I was wondering how long it would be before you arrived." It spoke._

_Harry glared at the figures back._

"_Leave him, this is between us now."_

_Quickly the figure lowered its arm, and almost immediately the hovering figure fell, hitting the floor with a sickening crunch. As it's head lolled to the side Harry saw who it was. The lifeless corpse of Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, lay broken and defeated upon the cold tiles._

_The figure turned slowly until it faced Harry, the red eyes gazing at him piercingly and his white lips stretched into a smirk._

"_As you see, the Ministry of Magic is now mine for the taking." He said._

"_Don't count on it." Harry replied grimly._

"_You'll have to get by me before you take the Ministry."_

_The figure's cold, harsh laugh rang out, echoing loudly around the chamber. It took several moments to subside, before the figure replied._

"_What makes you think that you can defeat the new Minister for Magic, Lord Voldemort Harry? It is only three years ago now that you overheard me reminding my trusted Death Eaters how far I had progressed down the path of immortality. What makes you think you can drag me back along that path?"_

_Harry smiled to himself, thinking of the broken remains of the last Horcrux which he had destroyed only hours ago. It wasn't until he felt a slight twinge that he realised what was happening._

"_So…" whispered Voldemort._

"_You have destroyed my Horcruxes have you? You believe me vulnerable now? You disappoint me Harry. Surely you could not be so foolish as to think that Horcruxes would be my only form of protection?"_

_Harry did not reply, struggling to close his mind and block the penetrating Legilimency of the figure in front of him as cold dread swept through him at the news that Voldemort was still as invulnerable as ever. Once more Voldemort laughed._

"_I see plainly that your Occlumency has not improved with time Harry. You are still as easy to read as that night that Black was killed. Oh, I'm sorry, have I struck a nerve there?"_

_He had, but Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing a physical reaction to his words._

"_This ends here." He whispered, raising his wand so that it pointed directly at Voldemort._

"_You tire of our conversation so easily Harry." Voldemort replied smoothly._

"_But very well. If you so wish it then we shall duel. However do mot expect me to restrain myself."_

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" yelled Harry, trying to catch Voldemort off his guard, but he was too quick. Harry's spell ricocheted off the shield charm Voldemort conjured and crashed into a nearby pillar._

"_I'm afraid you will have to do better than that Harry." Said the cold voice as Harry dodged to the side, trying to reach a vulnerable position where Voldemort would be unable to defend himself._

"_STUPEFY!"_

_Once more the spell ricocheted off a shield charm, and Harry moved on, trying spell after spell after spell, all of which was successfully blocked by Voldemort. Voldemort was laughing, simply stood there with his wand raised casting charm after charm to deflect Harry's spells. Finally he spoke._

"_I grow tired of this Potter. Your pathetic spells cannot hurt me, I think perhaps it is time for me to show you the true power of magic…"_

_Harry knew what was coming; he threw himself to the side in an effort to get out of the line of fire, however he could not move far enough._

"_Crucio." Voldemort said, almost lazily._

_Harry writhed in pain, his body spasming in the sheer agony he was being put through. He could not hear Voldemort's continued laughter, was unaware of the minutes ticking by as he felt as though his body was going to rip apart with the pain. In reality it was almost seven minutes before the interruption came. Seven minutes before the second loud crack signalling a wizard apparating in the immediate vicinity._

_Voldemort looked up, his wand still focused upon Harry, but when he saw whom it was he released Harry from the curse's grip, leaving him sobbing in agony upon the floor._

"_Well, well, well…Severus and Peter have told me much of you Lupin. Have you come to save Potter? How pathetic."_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_Lupin was running towards them, his wand out as Voldemort lazily deflected the curse. Harry's eyes were struggling to focus; he had been jolted into alertness at the sound of Lupin's name. It was even painful for him to speak at that moment, but he managed it. He had to, or Remus would be dead._

"_No…" he spluttered._

"_I have to Harry…for Sirius and your parents."_

"_Stupefy!" Voldemort muttered._

_Lupin dodged to the side, the spell jetting past and smashing into the plinth Harry had apparated on to. But before he could rise to counter Voldemort had struck again._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The jet of light struck Lupin in the chest and his wand was torn from his hand, sailing in a graceful arc towards Voldemort who caught it neatly in his free hand. A smile crossed his face as he looked from Lupin, who was clambering to his feet, to Harry who was desperately trying to push himself to his feet._

"_You are interfering where it is not your place to Lupin. Make no mistake, you will pay."_

_Lupin's face was set, but his eyes betrayed his fear as he responded._

_  
"I won't leave Harry here alone to die."_

_Voldemort's smile broadened._

"_I said nothing regarding you leaving. You will in fact be staying exactly where you are…"_

_Lupin's face drained of blood as he realised what Voldemort meant._

"_Yes…that's right." Said Voldemort softly._

_  
"Farewell Lupin. Give my regards to the Potters when you see them. Avada…"_

"_NO!" Harry yelled, using the last of his energy to throw himself between Voldemort and Remus._

"_You can't…I won't let you."_

"_You have already proven Harry that you are by no means strong enough to stop me. You refuse to use Unforgivable Curses for fear of what they represent…oh yes, I saw that fear clearly enough inside your mind. You cannot stop me. Move aside."_

"_No…you can't…I'll…"_

"_You will what exactly?" Voldemort asked, his voice cool and calm._

"_I'll…"_

_Harry turned and glanced at Remus, saw the fear he was trying to conceal behind the mask he wore upon his face. He knew what he had to do to save him…to save all his friends._

"…_Name your price."  
_

"_Harry, NO!"_

"_Silencio!" Voldemort whispered, the spell silencing Remus' protests._

"_Well this is certainly unexpected…the great Harry Potter willing to bend to the will of Lord Voldemort." _

Harry ignored him, trying to push onwards and get this over with.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Something I doubt you would be quite as willing to give as you seem now…Crucio."_

_Once more Harry's world was filling with pain, and he felt himself fall to the floor once more. However the pain did not last so long this time, just to the point where Harry had an upward struggle to move. He felt something sharp trace across his scar, felt the blood begin to trickle down his forehead as it begin to bleed, heard Remus' yell, then he felt a wet hand press into his forehead. He struggled desperately to see clearly until he could make out the cold hand, dark blood dripping from it, pressed into Harry's now open scar._

_Voldemort was muttering something, he couldn't make out what it was exactly that he was saying, but he could tell that it was some form of incantation. For a full minute Voldemort muttered, before Harry audibly gasped in shock. Voldemort was talking to him…but his lips were still muttering the incantation. The voice was inside his head…Telepathy? No…it must have something to do with the spell, he concluded._

'_Speak…say that you fully consent to what the incantation.'_

'_What will I be agreeing to?' Harry thought back desperately._

'_That is not your concern. Agree or the werewolf dies.'_

_All cautious thoughts gone Harry did not hesitate. His voice was raspy and his throat burned, but he forced the words out._

_  
"I give my consent."_

_A white light shone in Voldemort's hand where it was pressed to Harry's scar, slowly it began to move towards Harry…into the wound. Harry screamed in pain and the light forced itself through the hole in his flesh and into his body. As soon as it was done Voldemort removed his hand and rose back to his feet._

"_It is done. Rise." He stated coldly._

_Harry felt his body respond even though he felt so physically drained he could not so much as lift an arm. He felt himself rise to his feet, but he did not know how it was possible. He turned his head to look at Voldemort, searching for a hint at what he had done. When Voldemort answered the unspoken question his voice contained a distinct sense of happiness._

"_You are bound to me Potter. Your mind and your body…they are mine to control…" at this point his voice cracked once more with the harsh, cold laughter._

_For a moment Harry did not know what to say. He exchanged looks with Remus, who looked just as puzzled as Harry felt._

"_That's…not possible." He said carefully._

"_I assure you it is." Replied Voldemort, bringing his laughter back under control as best as he could._

"_Perhaps we should arrange a little demonstration." _

Harry's eyes flew back to Voldemort.

"_You said you'd let him go!"_

"_Why I said no such thing…I implied it…but the two are vastly different things…are they not?"_

_If Voldemort's smile could grow broader it would have done as the look of horror spread across Harry's face._

"_Kill him." Voldemort ordered calmly._

_Harry felt his body move, bending over and grasping his wand which had fallen to the floor. Panic overtook him completely._

"_Get out of here Professor!"_

_But Remus didn't move, it was as if he could not…would not believe Harry could do it. Harry looked on helplessly as he levelled his wand at Remus and cried._

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_A jet of green light careened into Remus, sending him flying backwards across the Atrium. Harry watched as his limp body crashed into the wall, watched as his broken body fell to the floor, and watched on in horror as he realised what he had done._

When he awoke he found himself being supported by two armed Death Eaters whilst House Elves robed him in his great robes of state, a gift to him from Voldemort. A gift? No, that wasn't right. He was forced to take the job at Voldemort's right hand…forced so that Voldemort could punish him constantly whilst knowing that Harry could never rebel against his control.

He did not make any move to stop the Elves, dressing himself in the robes would seem to him like he wanted to wear them. He didn't, it was enough dreading the address, which he assumed, must be taking place very soon.

"How long?" he asked.

"You'll be wanted soon." Grunted one of the Death Eaters.

"He's already out there giving the formal address and starting to name ministers."

Harry wondered when it was that the Death Eaters had been told to address him as an equal. He knew it must be Voldemort's doing, he wanted to be the only one to punish Harry…wanted to be the sole cause of misery in Harry's life.

He changed his line of thought swiftly, he didn't want to think about that. He needed to consider what he would say in his address to the people…well, slaves now that Voldemort had taken over… His appointment had been kept quiet, Voldemort letting no-one know the situation, not exactly a hard task after a small visit to the Daily Prophet and the complete eradication of the Quibbler. He wondered what people's faces would be like when they learned the truth…shocked he didn't doubt, appalled likely enough, ashamed that they had once looked to him as he one true hope…definitely.

What he was dreading most was someone from the Order seeing him. What would they think of him seeing him there? He knew none of them were aware of his predicament, they all thought him dead. That was what he had been told last night by… Once more he tore his mind away from that subject, he did not want to think about it, and attempted to refocus on his speech. However before long he was called.

"Potter, you're wanted."

Harry moved towards the door willingly, simply because he knew that if he did not Voldemort would force him to, and also make him pay for his behaviour later. As he reached the great oaken doors leading out onto the great platform erected for the address he heard Voldemort's voice ringing out.

"And finally, the last member of the high ranking ministers of my newly structured Ministry of Magic, the leader of the Auror Office who's task it will be to locate and eliminate any and all resistance to the Ministry along with the loyal Aurors we employ…Harry Potter."

The doors opened and Harry stepped through, gazing down at the thousands of people gathered around the stage, staring up at him, their hurt, betrayed faces each hitting at him like stabs of a knife.

'_Make your speech.'_ The voice inside his head told him.

He did as he was told, stepping to the front of the stage and looked on helpless as Voldemort began to speak through him. But the words meant nothing to him, they were merely the words of Voldemort spewing out through his mouth.

"…Each and every one of you shall respect and fully support the Minister. Those of you who do not, understand that I will hunt you down and once detained you shall be shown no mercy. The Avada Kedavra shall be made mandatory penalty for treason, and other Unforgivable Curses shall be approved for Auror use only. I suggest that each and every one of you obey the law, if not I can guarantee you a personal visit from myself, and I assure you…visits shall not be pleasant."

Since rang out across the great arena as Harry felt himself step backwards, into the line of ministers behind Voldemort. Then he felt control of his body be returned to him once again whilst Voldemort once more addressed the crowd.

"Thus the Ministry of Magic is presented to you. No more shall it be the spineless organisation, which has been led by Minister's in the past. From now on it shall be a force to be reckoned with. Every citizen of Britain shall learn to fear the Ministry of Magic, and through that we shall have complete and utter obedience!"

Harry felt Voldemort clutch at his body once again, he was like a puppet, and he felt himself applaud along with the rest of the Ministers. After a moment once the applause stopped Voldemort spoke again.

"I am afraid to say that amongst us this very day are traitors. Those that would seek to bring down that which we now attempt to build. Therefore we must make one of them an example to the rest, and who better to do that than our new head of the Auror Office?"

Harry felt his body step forward and utter: "Yes my lord," before sweeping off across the stage and climbing off it.

He swept amongst the many people in the crowd, feeling their glares of hatred hitting him. It seemed as if he was heading for someone Voldemort knew to be in a set place…had he seen them from the stage? As he pushed past two robed males he saw her…stood staring at him, wearing a hooded robe to attempt to conceal her bushy hair. If Harry could have gone white at this point he would have, but Voldemort's control prevented it. He reached out and firmly grabbed her hair, yanking it so that she was forced to follow him. In the background he saw Tonks trying to hold back a furious Mad Eye Moody, tears swimming in her eyes as she watched them. He felt his lip curl into a twisted smile as he looked at them, and Tonks' tears become more pronounced as she saw it. Then she was out of view, blocked from sight by a group of people they had just passed, Hermione's shrieks ringing out in the air. Harry pushed his way through and threw her up onto the stage, clambering up behind her. He wrenched her wand from her pocket and threw it aside, pulling out his own wand and levelling it at her.

"Harry…Harry, please." She begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up." He heard himself tell her coldly.

His eyes did not move from here, but his voice once more echoed out to all watching.

"This woman is a traitor, a member of a criminal organisation working against Lord Voldemort! This is what will happen to all traitors in future."

"Harry…" Hermione begged.

"Harry I've always been your friend…me and Ron have stuck with you through thick and thin. Think about what you're doing! Thing about what Ron will say!"

"Ron is dead!" he replied harshly, internally wanting to break down and sob as the memory flooded back to him.

"Last night he tried to force entry into the Ministry…I killed him."

"You…didn't!" she wailed.

"I did. And now its time to put an end to the threesome forever. Goodbye Hermione."

He barely had time to take in her shocked, hurt expression before he heard himself crying:

"Avada Kedavra!" and the jet of green light struck her, throwing her now lifeless body across the stage.

As he stepped back into line with his fellow ministers Harry was an emotional wreck. He had just torn the rest of his world apart, and to make matters worse, as Voldemort continued talking he heard the cold voice in his head.

'_That's only the beginning.'_


End file.
